


Everything Nice

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall/Louis futurefic kidfic (no actual kid, just the potential of one, though no mpreg, lol) for Lucy/balefully/<a href="http://psycholinguistic.tumblr.com/">psycholinguistic</a> as an apology for getting her into this stupid band in the first place. Look, okay, this is REALLY AWFULLY terribly schmoopy, I'm afraid, there is no reason or excuse for this apart from ridiculousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lucy for also betaing and titling. Sob ilu.

Fifteen years and a Take That-style reunion tour later, they still get asked the same questions. 

"What do you look for in a girlfriend?" asks the perky interviewer, even though three of them are married, one of them to another man.

"Well," says Louis brightly, as one of the two remaining ostensibly single guys, and shoves his knee against Niall's. "Someone who can make me laugh, definitely. That's one of the most important things. Someone who's loyal but not like, _intense_. Easygoing." Harry gives him a little look, like, _Hold up there before you say blond and Irish_ , and Louis shuts up. Sometimes he's not quite sure why they aren't public, especially since Harry helpfully knocked down the _oops we aren't all straight_ gate, but three out of five aren't the best odds for a boyband, from a marketing perspective, even in these so-called enlightened times, even if their fans wouldn't necessarily all be disappointed (and in fact some may be ecstatic). And in a way, he kind of likes keeping it private. 

Anyway.

Niall clears his throat and takes over, the other "available" one, his elbow snugged up against Louis's ribs. He grins at the interviewer, all charm. "I like - these days, I'm looking for someone who's sort of - caring. Responsible, but without being boring, you know? Still fun. But sorta - nurturing, maybe, like."

Sometimes Louis looks at him and he can still see Niall at eighteen, hiding underneath the broad rough edges of this thirty-four-year-old man. He loves both of them and all the bits in between and it makes him feel like he can't fit everything inside him, like it'll all just come bursting out. He rolls his lips into his mouth and pushes his knee against Niall's a little harder.

The interviewer laughs, winks at Niall knowingly. "Sounds like you're looking for something more than a girlfriend - maybe a wife and mother! Feeling broody, are we?"

Louis starts to laugh, but Niall just shrugs. "Eh, maybe I am, maybe I am," he says. He nods a few times and keeps still against Louis. "Maybe it's that sort of time."

"Oh my god," says Louis.

"Hmm?" says the interviewer, turning her raised eyebrow and perfect TV smile on him.

"Nothing," he says quickly. Then, because he can't help himself, " _Oh my god_."

Liam leaps in quickly with some rambling story about _his_ kid which just makes the ringing in Louis's ears seem even louder, and Niall isn't even looking at him. Louis somehow makes it through the rest of the interview until they're ushered into the green room where they'll have to wait for the next few guests to be interviewed before they can troop back out to perform.

As soon as they're in the room, Louis spins around and grabs Niall hard by the shoulders. He distantly notes Zayn, Harry and Liam shepherding assistants and harried makeup artists out of the room, Zayn pulling out his best Bambi-eyed pleading look until it's just them, and he yells in Niall's face, "You want _kids_?"

Niall, to his credit, or maybe just having been desensitised over the years, doesn't flinch at Louis yelling in his face, but he doesn't meet his eyes and his shoulders are all tense under Louis's hands. "Ah," he says, "s'not a big deal, I just--"

"Oh my _god_ ," says Louis, and drops his hands from Niall's shoulders and steps back, then barrels forward into him _hard_ for a hug.

"Oh!" says Niall, and goes down like a sack of spuds.

They hit the ground pretty hard and Louis hears Niall's breath _whoosh_ out of him and Louis probably shouldn't be doing this with his back like it is and Niall's knee like it is and they're probably too old to be rolling around the floor for any reason but _Niall wants kids_.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted kids?" Louis yells happily into the fuzz of Niall's jumper, his hands aching where they're smashed between Niall's shoulders and the floor. "You twat!"

"What," wheezes Niall, and coughs. "You - Lou - what? Why didn't you tell _me_ , you bloody great--"

His accent's gone all thick and extra-Irish like it does when he's tired or drunk or apparently squished under maybe-too-much of Louis these days and talking about getting kids. His hands settle in their favourite position, firm and possessive on Louis's sides, fingers curling into the softness there that Louis hates and Niall loves. 

"Oh my god," says Harry excitedly.

Louis extricates himself with difficult and sits up, legs slipping easily to either side of Niall's hips so he's straddling him on the floor. He points at Harry. "You are not naming my child, Styles," he says darkly.

Harry's face falls. "I wasn't gonna," he says unconvincingly. "I just - I was thinking, me and Nick had this idea for a name for whoever next--"

" _No_ ," says Louis firmly. "God knows what heinous name for her you two would come up with." He stops, because something is getting too big and light and fizzy in his chest to carry on. He scrubs his hands frantically through his hair.

"Her?" says Niall, still flat on the floor underneath Louis, looking dazed. He grins, huge and bright. "We're getting a girl?"

"Apparently," says Louis, blinking. He hadn't thought about it, but - yes. "Is that--?"

" _Yes_ ," says Niall, laughing, his cheeks flushed bright pink. "Yes, fuck--"

"You're going to have to mind your filthy mouth when you're a daddy," Louis reminds him.

"Bloody fucking _shit_ ," Niall says in a rush, covering his face with his hand, then uses it to reach up and grab Louis's shirt, pull him down until they're kissing, wet and open-mouthed and more laughing than any sort of technique.

"We're going to adopt a little girl," say Louis, grinning down at Niall. "And she's gonna grow up with a stupid Irish-Yorkshire accent that no-one will understand--"

"Liam will be our nanny!" Niall crows.

"Hey," protests Liam, but he sounds sort of resigned.

"And Zayn can decorate our nursery and give up smoking for the sake of our poor innocent little baby's health," Louis announces, and ignores Zayn's sceptical noise in favour of kissing Niall again.

"Chuffed as I am for you guys," says Liam, sounding amused, "we have to perform in like ten minutes and you don't want to look like--" he gestures at them, and Louis laughs at Niall's flushed face and kissed-red mouth.

"Okay, okay," he says, and clambers to his feet, tugging Niall with him, who stumbles upright, sort of falls into him, and they sway together for a moment.

"Aww," says Harry, sincerely.

Louis grins. "We are going to have _so_ much sex tonight," he announces proudly, and Niall weakly fistpumps the air, still looking a bit dazed.

"Thank for that, Louis," sas Zayn drily. "Because we hadn't heard enough about you and Niall's sex life over the years." But he's the first one that opens his arms and joins in their hug. "M'happy for you guys."

Harry and Liam join in too, Harry announcing, "We're gonna be brilliant uncles," and Liam adding fondly, "You already are." They squish in together, like they've done a million times, and Niall is right there, his face so close it's blurry but so familiar, and they're going to, like, make another life together or something. Well, okay, take over a little life that someone else made, unless medicine has made some shocking advances Louis hasn't been made aware of, but _still_. It's kind of terrifying but really exciting at the same time.

"Niall, love," he says urgently.

"Yeah?"

"We _have_ to beat Liam at being a dad."

Liam makes a little disapproving noise which rumbles against Louis's back, and Niall laughs, pecks a kiss on Louis's lips.

"'Course we will, mate. There's two of us, for a start. We can do _anything_."

"That we can, my little Irish fairy cake," says Louis, feeling ridiculous and freshly in love like it hasn't been over a decade. "That we can."


End file.
